


.broken werewolf

by Imawolfassassin



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawolfassassin/pseuds/Imawolfassassin
Summary: 《Set just before the Finale of Emerald Secret 》Lucinda was gathering a few things from the cave just before heading back to the lodge, when she found something very shocking, a werewolf laying beaten and severely wounded on the ground of the cave, looking at the brink of death. Can the Aphmau crew help steady the string of life the male has or will he get lost to the cold north of loneliness. What happens when they realize that the maleis a very familiar face.





	1. Chapter One: The finding.

**Author's Note:**

> 《ATTENTION!》
> 
> I say this and mean this. 
> 
> This story is a challenge for me, I wanted to explore how well I can write from my beginnings to now. However, this isn't what i'm trying to warn you about, I'm going to warn you now and this is the only time i'm going to remind you. 
> 
> In case you didn't see, I marked this book MATURE, which means their will be dark themes and some events that might trigger people. This book will most likely contain past events of rape, cursing, possible suicidal thoughts or actions and other things. 
> 
> If you are triggered by any of these things I suggest you leave. I don't want to be the cause of any bad memories or anything of the sort. 
> 
> Alright, im finished but I have this here, so you cant say that I didn't warn you if anything dark happens! Onto chapter one! 
> 
>  
> 
> And before you assume! No ships include Aphmau, and we may have an oc in here. 
> 
> And you may have the option to ship the male werewolf with someone when that time comes!

Lucinda was down in the cavern collecting different materials to take back home to make sure they weren't in the wrong hands once again. A quiet shuffling could be heard, Lucinda turned her staff glowing powerfully towards the sound, "Come out!" She roared angrily. No one came out but more and harder struggling rang through the cave. "I said come out!" She roared again, only when she heard 'Plip, Plop' did she calm, why did it sound like dripping water? There was no active water source for miles. She held her staff and slipped on the tote bag with all the materials on, and quietly followed the sound of the dripping.

When Lucinda found the source of the sound, she gasped and her staff dropped out of her hand.

Laying on the floor was a near naked person with a mop of black hair caked with dry blood and dirt. Two wolf ears sat on their head drooping onto their head with parts of the fur mangled and parts of it even ripped out revealing bloodied flesh, their tail could hardly be called one, it had so much missing fur and the rest of it caked in blood. They were laying on their stomach so she couldnt see their face, but she could see so many deep lacerations and bruises littering the person's back, legs and hips. There was heavy chains wrapped so tightly around the person's legs just above the knee and on their ankles it was causing heavy bruising. Their arms were wrapped in heavy chains that were so tight they were digging into the flesh of the persons arms and encased their hands, and the top of those balls were chained to the floor.

Lucinda put the tote bag down and gently put her hand on his shoulder, the person flinched, but Lucinda spoke softly. "Its alright, Im not here to harm you, Im going to help you get out, I just need you to stay awake okay? Please." She said, The person whimpered but Lucinda took that as an agreement. She used her magic to help loosen the chains on his arms and legs and she began pulling them loose, using her staff to break them via magic as she got them loose enough away from his skin. Soon his Arms and Legs were free, the person let out a struggled sigh of relief. "Im going to get the metal balls off your hands okay?" She said soothingly, the person let out another weak sound. Lucinda used her magic once again to break the balls off. She let them fall, clinking against the ground.

"Can I turn you around?" She asked the person softly and the person thumped their "tail". Lucinda gently flipped them onto their backs. If it was possible, and it clearly was, His front was worse then the back. Deep Lacerations continued all over his body, blood pouring from them, Lucinda looked up and noticed something that the hair covered from the back, A collar was secured tightly on his neck, it was black with some spikes and a gold plate in the middle by his throat was a golden tag that had 'Ein's Bitch' carved into it, a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth, and Lucinda pulled down the cloth to reveal two pieces of duck tape, smacked securely on his mouth keeping him from talking.

"Oh you poor thing..."She muttered softly, gently stroking his hair, causing him to tremble a bit, "I'm going to give you a healing potion and then we're getting out of here okay?" She said and the male nodded. Lucinda looked through the bag and pulled out a healing potion, she gently poured it on his chest and back so the wounds would at least heal slightly.

"Lucinda! Where are you? Is everything okay in here?" A familiar voice called and Lucinda heard it.

"Garroth! Over here! Quick!" She called back and heard the steady sound of running footsteps.

"Lucinda is everythi- What the hell happened?" Garroth cut himself off mid sentence seeing the shaking werewolf.

"I'll explain at the house, we need to get him out of here." Lucinda said, and Garroth nodded, gently approaching the scared werewolf.

"Hey Buddy, I know your scared, I get it, But I'm not going to harm you, I need to carry you back to the lodge where you'll be taken care of okay?" He said, the male whimpered but nodded shakily. Garroth slipped his hands under the werewolf's legs and under his other under the werewolf's back, and gently lifting him, which wasn't hard since he weighed little to nothing. Lucinda picked up the bag and her staff and they made their way back to the lodge.

"And that's what happened.." Lucinda finished her story to the group, looking down at her feet, ashamed she couldn't do more. Zane looked even more traumatized and he leaned into Garroth's embrace.

"We still don't know the werewolf's name?" Kim asked softly.

"Not until the doctors had cleaned him up and figured out the extent of his injuries." Sylvanna said softly, Derek was in with Aaron and Rachel was in with two other people that helped out during the events of the lodge, due to both of them being severely injured as well.

"Excuse me." A polite voice spoke up from the balcony where the injured were. They all looked up seeing the green haired female doctor, "Can one of you please come up here? We got his face cleaned up a bit and we would like for someone to come and see if they recognize him." She spoke politely. Sylvanna offered to go up and she followed he doctor into the werewolf's room, the door shutting behind them, leaving Eric and the kids in silence. "I'm going to take Zane to calm down." Garroth spoke softly, Ghost immediately kicked in, "I'll go too!"

"No, You wont." Garroth snapped bluntly and he glared at Ghost before scooping Zane up and heading to his room, leaving Ghost fuming until Kim regained control.


	2. Chapter Two: The Terror

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_"There's my little bitch." A sickening flirty voice echoed through the cavern's walls as the werewolf on the ground lay with a flinch of the sickening familiar voice of his master._

_The werewolf whimpered feeling the weight of the master's boot on his back, pushing it down on his weak body and scarred up back which he could feel some scars busting. "P-Please, don't..." He whimpered softly, only to let out a scream as a whip lashed down on him, busting more scars open. The scars never had a chance to heal with the constant onslaught of torture brought by the sick hands of his master._

_"Did I say you can speak!?" The master roared angrily and the werewolf rapidly shook his head. "Speak up." The master spat bringing the whip down again. "No master, you didn't." He whimpered. "Good." The master said, then he removed his foot, "Now get off your lazy ass, and come, you know the drill." The master said and The werewolf slowly got up and got to work. He wrapped his lips around his master's length and hesitantly began to lick and suck, his master moaning, pushing his head down more and causing the male to gag as he continued. He continued till the master pressed his head all the way down and his release went all down his throat. He was forced so swallow the salty release. The werewolf yelped as he was pushed back on the ground, he knew what was coming and he felt dread coursing through his body like a steady drum,_

_"N-No! P-Please n-no!" The werewolf begged._

_"Oh shut up!" The master roared and smacked two pieces of duck tape on his mouth and tied a cloth around his mouth to silence him. The male whimpered loudly as he saw the male getting ready at his entrance. He trembled in fear and let out a muffled yell as his master pushed inside his still aching entrance._

_The wolf had no choice but to let the man take him as savagely as he pleases. Which was 3 savage rounds that left the male in so much pain, he felt like he was paralyzed._

_He heard his master standing up, and shuffling his clothes back on, zipping up his pants. "Good little Bitch. I have to go, be a good little bitch and stay. Not like you could leave regardless." He said with a insane laugh as the werewolf's world began to fade to black._


	3. Chapter Three: The waking and comfort

A choked gasp ripped out of the sore throat as he sprung up, sweating and he couldn't seem to get the air to his lungs. He gripped his throat trying to breath but his lungs wouldn't let him. Tears welled up in his eyes, desperately trying to get some air. The room spun and he couldn't even quite make out the room. Where was he?! Master was going to be so mad! Master was scary when he was mad! He could feel himself shaking terribly as so many bad thoughts filled his scarred mind.

He jumped when he felt warm hands on his his that were clawing at his throat. When was there someone in the room with him? He could hear someone's voice talking to him, but they sounded distant and almost like they were underwater to the damaged ears of the werewolf. He opened his tear filled eyes to see a mass sitting on the bed, in front of him, holding the back of his hands until the werewolf's body got the message to let go from him tightly gripping his throat. He tried his hardest to focus solely on the male in front of him, which eventually worked seeing that he could hear the quiet voice of the male talking to him, his tone calm, and comforting.

"Hey, can you hear me? I'm here to help you." The soothing voice said, and the werewolf nodded. 

"Alright, Good, now listen to me carefully and just follow along." The voice started. "I want you to take a deep inhale through your nose for seven seconds." The voice instructed, The werewolf tried, and whimpered when he failed, "Its okay, just try again. In through your nose." He said. The werewolf tried again and did it. He inhaled for seven. "Good, Now, Hold for 2." The voice said, and the werewolf held for 2 seconds, "And release for seven through your mouth." The voice said again. He let out the air for seven seconds like instructed. They repeated this process until the wolf was breathing normally. 

The werewolf slumped tiredly against the voice's body. The voice seemed to not mind, as he shifted so he was sitting on the bed, so the werewolf was laying in between his legs, the wolf's head resting on his stomach. The wolf seemed to enjoy the comfort the cuddling was offering and the male was glad to give it to him if it helped the tortured wolf find some means of safety. The wolf deserved it from what he heard happened to him by the doctor's description. Sylvana was the only one who had seen the male looked like and possibly identified him. Sylvana didn't tell anyone who the wolf was, and they assumed it was for privacy purposes. But that didn't mean the male wasn't curious, however he held himself back knowing he shouldn't just identify him without at least showing the wolf that he could be trusted with his safety. 

The male's thoughts were halted suddenly feeling a weight slowly weighing on his stomach, and when he looked to see what it was, he nearly awed at the sight, but he had to keep his voice down. 

The werewolf was laying on his side, nestled close to the male, one of his arms was facing so the palm was up and the other was on the male's leg, making sure that he was there. His hair was splayed everywhere and was slightly damp due to some sweat that matted the hair down, his ears were drooped down in a relaxed manner. His face was once again serine and his eyes were slowly drooping closed as the warmth of the other male slowly lulled him into a peaceful sleep. He seemed to smile in his sleep as the other male's hand burrowed in his hair and just rested there. 

"Goodnight, You deserve this, I'll be here when you wake up." Was the last thing the werewolf heard before slipping into a blissful sleep for once instead of constant night terrors that he had to deal with before this. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapters for ya! Now, Two questions for ya
> 
> Who is the voice?
> 
> Who is the werewolf?
> 
> Leave it in the Comments.
> 
> I'll give you one hint on the werewolf if you can read it ;3
> 
> "?dnim eht gnivlovni rewop a sah seiraiD tfarceniM ni ohW"
> 
> Good Luck!


	4. Chapter Four: The waking and comfort

With the condition that the male werewolf was in made the comforting visitor very worried. There heart strings were thrumming with each uneven heartbeat the werewolf's heart pumped. The one thing that was calming the visitor was the peaceful way the werewolf was in. The werewolf's head was resting his head peacefully on the visitor's chest. The visitor kept the werewolf close with his arm wrapped around the thin waist of the werewolf, while their legs were a mess of tangles at the foot of the bed.

Originally Aaron had came in from his own recovery room when he heard restless moving and whimpers due to his wolf hearing. He hasn't exactly realized why he felt so drawn to help the werewolf, but he guessed it was his werewolf instincts, he couldn't explain it any other way. One thing was getting the werewolf curious, who was under that dirty mop of black hair? The werewolf's hair still needed to be washed, but with all the exams and tests from the doctors the hadn't been able to wash his hair, his hair wa covered in dirt and dried blood that was crusting parts of his hair. Aaron may not even know who the male was be he still felt the insane need to protect the werewolf, he had been through so much suffering, he didn't deserve to fight his mental battle alone. 

Aaron gently ran his hands through the werewolf's tail, the soft sable fur on his tail and ears were already growing back with every hour. Werewolf's fur grow back in a matter of hours if anything were to happen to it if it was treated properly. 

Aaron couldn't contain his curiosity of who was hiding beneath the mop of black hair. Aaron was hesitant to risk what he was thinking to do but he couldn't contain his curiosity. He needed to know who was the poor soul going through all of this torture and pain. He gently reached forward and started pushing the dirty mop of black hair out of the poor soul's face. He knew that it was a big risk but he really needed to know. He reassured himself by shutting his eyes gently to only reveal it when his hair was out of his face. He took it slow and gently so he didn't disturb the finally peaceful sleeping wolf laying so peacefully on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> //Greetings everyone on here! So, Originally I made this story on Wattpad, and its still there, but I have this account on here, sooo I have to use it for something! I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
